


Tell Me This Is Paradise

by QuickedWeen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Friends With Benefits, Girl Direction, Harry is a little bit of a pillow princess, I love that tag, Louis Tomlinson Calls Harry Styles Pet Names, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Fingering, and more - Freeform, but that's the point, lots of smut, very few feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2019-10-28 00:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickedWeen/pseuds/QuickedWeen
Summary: Harry Styles has been lucky in love but unlucky in the bedroom with all of her previous boyfriends. When her best friend Niall finds out that she's never had an orgasm, she knows just what Harry needs: Louis Tomlinson. Niall sets Harry up to get sorted out.





	1. Tell Me This Is Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, this just appeared.
> 
> This is based on [this](http://becomeawendybird.tumblr.com/post/182798363681/striikee-emiliusthegreat-redkrypto-im) tumblr prompt. 
> 
> Apologies if any of this is inaccurate in any way.
> 
> Title from Car Crash by Matt Nathanson

“What do you mean you’ve never had an orgasm?” Niall asked in what was possibly the loudest voice she could have used.

“Shhh. Oh my, God, Niall!” Harry hushed her best friend and threw her hands out to try and physically dampen the sound of her voice somehow.

They were in the middle of their office building cafeteria, surrounded by a mix of their co-workers and people from other floors. Harry’s blush felt like it covered her whole body, and she leaned into her hand to hide from the people around them.

Niall scoffed, “You can’t just tell me something like that and expect me to ignore it.”

“Yes! I can!” Harry whisper-shouted. “You’re supposed to sympathize and _calmly_ change the subject.”

She paused. “How did we even get on this topic anyway?”

“I was telling you about the mind-numbing sex I had this weekend with Shawn,” Niall pointed out as she chomped down on a bite of salad.

Harry blushed again. “Right,” she replied weakly.

“Harriet, you are twenty-seven years old. You can’t possibly expect me to accept this lying down.” Niall paused as the phrase settled before she started snickering at her own play on words.

Harry tried a different tack. “What could you possibly _do_ about it?”

This whole conversation started because Harry had accidentally confessed her own deepest darkest sex secret out of pure desperation. She was beyond sick of hearing about how great Niall’s relationship was, how much sex she and her girlfriend Shawn were having, blah blah blah.

Harry had broken up with her last boyfriend six months prior, and she was starting to feel the loneliness overpower her sense of self-preservation. Which was why she had blurted out that she had never had an orgasm.

All she wanted was to shut Niall up.

She should have tried something else.

“I don’t know,” Niall tapped her chin a few times and stared off into the middle distance. Honestly, Harry rolled her eyes, she was _so_ dramatic. “Let me think about it, make some calls, I’ll get back to you.”

“Make some calls? What the hell?” Harry slapped her friend’s arm. “You are never to tell anyone about this ever. What could you possibly be ‘making calls’ about?”

“Leave it all to me, Harriet,” Niall declared as she speared her last few pieces of lettuce before stuffing the bite in her mouth, grabbing her trash, and standing up to leave the cafeteria.

Harry blinked at the empty space where her best friend had been.

“‘Leave it?’ There’s nothing to be left!” She called out as she scrambled out of her chair to follow Niall to the rotating tray deposit.

Niall was already way ahead of her, thumbs flying across the face of her phone.

Harry was _mortified_.

When they got back upstairs to their desks, Harry immediately got drawn into a project for her boss and let all embarrassing thoughts of lunch float away into oblivion.

 

Two days later—that Wednesday—Niall started subtly asking Harry questions.

“Have you ever thought about sleeping with a woman?”

Harry choked on her iced coffee. Her eyes started watering as she kept coughing and couldn’t catch her breath, even after Niall violently thumped her on her back.

“What?” Harry finally managed to gurgle.

“A woman. Have you thought about sleeping with a woman?”

Harry’s eyes widened and some of the tears slipped out, so she started groping around for a tissue or napkin. Anything to save her mascara.

“Um, No? I hadn’t ever thought about that.”

Niall gripped the edge of her small office waste can and lifted it up so Harry could toss her black-smudged tissue. “Well, why not?”

“I… I don’t know, I’ve only ever had boyfriends.” Harry was blushing again, and she really didn’t understand why Niall insisted on having these conversations in public like this.

“And have you slept with them?” Niall pressed.

Harry scoffed and crossed her hands in front of her chest, sinking into her chair. “Obviously, Niall, you _know_ I have.”

Her best friend looked unamused. “And not one of them has made you come? Why did you keep sleeping with them?” Niall grimaced.

Harry leveled a look at her that she hoped would convey; “Because they were my boyfriends, you idiot,” but she was still kind of coughing so the message was probably lost in translation.

“Alright, alright.” Niall drew her phone out of her pocket and laid it face up on the desk in front of them even though the screen was black. “Harriet,” she said adopting a much more serious tone.

“Niall Jean,” Harry replied.

“I am going to set you up with my friend Louis.”

Harry immediately recoiled. “A setup? No matter what, he’s going to think I’m super desperate.”

“First of all, there is nothing wrong with a setup. Second of all, Louis is not a he, she’s a she.”

“But, Niall, I can’t—I’m not—” Harry sputtered.

Niall shrugged and started texting. “You shouldn’t rule it out,” she said as Harry’s phone dinged and ten digits popped up on the screen. “Look, you don’t have to sleep with her, okay? But the worst you’ll get out of it is a coffee, maybe even a friend. Louis’ the best.”

“Right, but won’t she like… expect something?” That was a lot of pressure.

“No! No way, I’ll explain everything. Like I said, Louis is the best.”

Harry lunged for Niall’s phone. “You can’t tell her!”

Niall leaned all the way over in her chair until her hand was just out of Harry’s reach. “Of course I can, I already have. Yesterday.”

Utterly and completely mortified again, Harry buried her face in her hands and groaned.

It was fine, she just wouldn’t contact Louis. Once she moved to the mountains in Wyoming and began living off the grid, no one would ever know what had happened.

 

Harry didn’t account for Louis going out of her way to contact her instead.

She had broken down and answered when Louis’ number flashed across her caller ID, and the next thing she knew, she had been thoroughly charmed by the other woman and agreed to get coffee with her the following Saturday morning.

Niall was right. Harry didn’t have to sleep with Louis, she could just enjoy a nice outing with a new friend.

 

Except Harry hadn’t been prepared for just how charming Louis was in person. And attractive.

Louis was standing in her kitchen getting Harry a glass of water because somehow the coffee shop had turned into "watching a movie" at Louis’ place. She was wearing a thin, form-fitting white t-shirt over a sinful pair of paper-thin gray sweatpants that sat treacherously low on her hips and showed off the curve of her ass.

Harry couldn’t really figure Louis out. She was shorter than Harry, but her energy was larger than life, so Harry hadn't noticed the height difference until they stood up to leave the cafe. Harry barely knew the woman, but she had immediately felt comfortable in her presence.

And that presence was… Harry hated to fall into some sort of weird sex cliche, but it was… dominating.

Harry rolled her eyes at herself. This wasn’t some over-hyped taboo novel that released her sexually repressive tendencies and she wasn’t some naive ingenue. She was a grown woman, damnit. She could handle herself.

But Louis scrambled her brain and made her weak in the knees.

Louis brought the glass of water back into the living room and sat down at the other end of the couch, crossing her legs so that she was facing Harry down the long expanse of cushion.

“So, Harry.”

Immediately Harry felt her shoulders tense. Louis hadn’t yet brought up what Niall had or hadn’t said to her, but Harry suspected she was about to find out what she knew.

Louis’ posture was entirely relaxed and she gave Harry an easy smile. “Niall told me you’ve never had an orgasm.”

Harry groaned. “Oh my God.”

“Hey, none of that. It’s totally normal,” she paused. “Would you like to have one? I’m offering, no strings attached. No obligation.”

“Look, Louis,” Harry blurted out. “You’re very, very lovely—and very confident—but I’m pretty sure my clit is just, like, broken or something. It’s fine.”

Louis snorted. “More likely those boyfriends of yours just didn’t know how to handle it properly.”

Harry blanched.

Louis could probably sense Harry’s panic because she sloughed off the joking tone. “I’m serious, Harry. No judgment if you want me to show you what you’ve been missing, and no judgment if you don’t want that either.”

“You’re _really_ confident,” Harry repeated, a little bit hysterical and a lot overwhelmed.

Louis just smirked and shrugged.

Harry’s mind was whirling as she considered the possibilities, but then all at once it felt like someone parted the seas of her chaotic thoughts and all she could hear in her mind was, _Why the hell not?_

As soon as she voiced the sentiment out loud, all of the air got sucked out of the room. Everything was hotter and tighter, and Louis was carefully unfolding her legs and standing up to hold her hand out for Harry to take.

Harry’s palms were clammy she was sure, but she had to ignore that now because Louis was leading her back to the bedroom and this was actually happening.

When they made it to the bedroom, she and Louis sat at the end of the mattress next to each other and Louis suggested a good old fashioned make-out session to get themselves into the mood.

As soon as Louis’ lips touched hers, Harry’s body lit up. Kissing a woman was… new. Different. She couldn’t get enough of Louis’ taste.

She leaned further into Louis’ unbearably soft kiss, and between the two of them, there was a soft moan. The moans got fuller and longer, and Harry finally felt the vibration at the back of her own throat when Louis pressed her tongue against the seam of her lips begging for entrance.

Harry loosened the tension in her muscles and melted into it.

“Mmm,” Louis said as she leaned back and licked her own lips. Briefly, Harry wondered if it was because she could taste her pomegranate chapstick. “Eager. I like it.” Louis winked at her.

Harry began to tense again, but Louis lifted her hand up and began stroking the sensitive skin on her arm. “No, no. I promise, I really do like it,” she whispered. “You don’t have to worry about performing or pretending for me. Your job is to enjoy. If anything makes you uncomfortable, you tell me.”

Harry nodded as Louis leaned back and divested herself of her shirt until she was sitting there in her bralette and joggers. Not one to be outdone, Harry mirrored her actions.

She liked being naked and was used to being naked around other people as she hadn’t lacked for sexual partners—apparently they weren't good ones, though, as she had been told quite a lot lately—so undressing was the easiest part of the whole afternoon so far. Louis helped her as she kept whispering subtle words of encouragement and cracked jokes that had nothing to do with their agenda for the afternoon, presumably to keep Harry comfortable.

When Harry was completely naked, Louis laid her back on top of the blanket before bending Harry’s legs at the knees and pushing them up the mattress. Harry's knees were still pressed together, so she wasn’t quite exposed yet.

“Has anyone ever gone down on you before?” Louis asked.

Harry nodded. “Yeah, they have. But, it’s never really felt like anything.” She shrugged from her place on the bed, a little disappointed that head was where Louis was going to start. Harry hadn’t really expected _much_ given her own history, but Louis had been so confident.

Louis hummed and she brought her hands up to slowly separate Harry’s knees and press her body down in between her legs until her face was hovering a few inches away from Harry’s pussy.

“It sounds like you’re just not very sensitive here,” Louis said as she took the pad of one finger and lightly drew it down the seam where Harry’s inner thigh met her outer lips. “I think I can work with that.”

“Knock yourself out,” Harry replied, with another stab of disappointment as Louis licked out tentatively. It felt like every other time someone had tried to go down on her, and Harry suddenly couldn’t watch so she let her head relax back onto the pillow. Maybe she really was broken.

Louis' tongue explored lower. “You certainly get wet, though,” she said. Harry couldn’t see it but she could feel her smirk. Again, Louis’ cockiness was astounding considering Harry hadn’t seen any results.

As soon as the thought danced through her head, Louis latched her lips completely over Harry’s clit and sucked. Hard. Like a vacuum.

A lightning bolt of pleasure shot from Harry’s core to the tips of her toes.

“Holy shit!” Her abs contracted and she followed the feeling until she was sitting up a little bit to try and see what Louis was doing. There was another solid suck and the lightning continued to emanate from deep within her. “What the hell,” she breathed as her elbows gave out and she collapsed down onto her back again.

Louis let up for a second and Harry could feel the warm puffs of air from the snuffled chuckling against her pubic bone. “Rough, it seems, is the way to go,” Louis said before she ducked back down and reattached herself to Harry’s clit.

There was no testing the waters this time. Louis went straight in, rhythmically sucking and releasing harder than Harry ever thought possible. The individual jolts of pleasure Harry had felt at first began to roll into each other and Harry lost track of where one ended and the next one began.

Something was building inside her. This part she had felt before, the slow and steady build. She had tried to use a vibrator once, and it had taken her about an hour, but she had gotten to this point eventually. Ultimately, it took too long and she had been left unsatisfied.

Soon all of Harry’s thoughts of the past were obliterated when the ups and downs of the waves had disappeared and all Harry could feel was a steady thrum of pleasure. It had never taken only three minutes before.

Harry was gasping for breath and she reached a hand down to grip Louis’ hair, desperate for something to ground her somewhere on this plane of existence.

The building sensation was growing. Stronger and stronger.

Suddenly it was gone and cool air brushed across her clit making her shiver. “What?” Harry asked in a daze leaning up to see what was wrong, why Louis had disappeared.

Louis was smirking up at her again, watching her as she fell apart.

“I’ll take care of you like I promised,” she reassured Harry. “This first one is going to be a doozy.”

“What?” Harry asked again, much weaker this time.

Instead of answering, Louis went back to work. Harry braced herself for the same sensations she had been enjoying, but whatever Louis was doing had changed. This new feeling had a little bit of an edge to it. It was harsher, and it took Harry a minute to realize that Louis was nibbling on the hood of her clit with her teeth.

“Ho—Oh, God.” Her hips pushed down and away into the mattress to escape the acute mix of pain and pleasure before jumping right back up to press into Louis’ mouth, searching for more.

Right as Harry’s brain was beginning to realize just how much she craved the new sensation, Louis switched back to sucking. Hard. Harder than before.

The pressure in Harry’s core was unbearable, and she felt like she was levitating somewhere above the bed, only tethered to the earth by Louis’ mouth and the way her hands were pressing her thighs deep into the blankets keeping her splayed and on view.

“Please, please, please. _Fuck_.” Harry became aware of her own begging somehow, though surely it had been going on for quite some time. She didn’t even know what she was begging for by then.

Finally, the dam broke. Louis’ mouth twisted Harry’s clit just so as she sucked and found a new angle. At that point, Harry had become sensitive enough that it shot her into orbit.

The pressure that had been building shattered into a million tiny pieces and Harry felt like her molecules were rearranging themselves as her abdominal muscles spasmed involuntarily over and over again and the pleasure pulsed through her body.

When the contractions began to calm down, the sensations were too acute for comfort and the presence of Louis’ mouth got to be too much. Harry tried to move her hips out of the way and as she did, she realized she was whimpering from somewhere deep in the back of her throat. There were also tear tracks rolling down her face, collecting somewhere below each of her ears before dripping down into her mass of curls and the pillow behind her head.

Louis’ mouth moved back down to her slit where her soft rhythmic licks were much more comforting and a lot less overwhelming.

Harry felt Louis part her folds and dig deeper, lapping at the excess liquid there. Cleaning Harry up.

With any of Harry’s previous boyfriends, she would never have liked something like that. But right now, the sensation was a welcome cool-down period.

Backing off little by little, Louis finally stopped altogether and sat up straight rolling her shoulders and neck around to stretch them out.

From her perch, she reached down and began massaging Harry’s thigh muscles and moving her legs around to help them relax.

Harry probably would have appreciated it more if her brain hadn’t been blown to jelly.

“How are you feeling?” Louis asked. All Harry could do was blink at her as she tried—and failed—to string a few words together. “That good, huh?”

“Ungh,” Harry grunted. It had sounded more graceful in her head.

“Twenty-seven years later?” Louis joked.

“Mmm-hmm.” She was not making any sense.

Louis pushed on the front of Harry’s shins, letting her legs press naturally down towards her chest. “Do you think you can go again?”

Harry took a deep breath and let out a huge sigh, genuinely unsure if she could handle such a seismic event more than once in a _lifetime,_ much less on a regular Saturday afternoon.

“How about this,” Louis said as she leaned forward. “We’ll try, and if you feel like you can’t get there, we’ll stop. Sound good?”

Harry bit her lip and nodded up at her. “Yeah, okay.”

Louis crawled between Harry's legs until she was hovering over her and leaning down to give her a few slow, sensual kisses. “Okay.”

 

Harry could definitely get there.

Her whole body was vibrating like a tuning fork.

After Harry had mentioned that she might be a little sensitive to the touch, Louis distracted her by playing with her nipples. For hours.

Maybe not hours, but it certainly felt like it.

Apparently, for all that Harry’s clit needed a lot of stimulation to get going, her nipples more than made up for it.

Louis had licked them, sucked them, flicked them... Harry had completely lost track of everything she had done before finally returning to Harry’s pussy and getting her off again with her fingers this time.

Both of Harry's orgasms so far had been so intense that she had been left completely boneless.

“Wa—water,” Harry begged, her throat dry from how strong her breathing had been.

“Sure, love,” Louis said as she climbed off the bed and padded back out into the living room.

Harry probably should get up. She probably should text Niall to let her know she was alive… well, the jury was still out on that one. She probably should get up to go to the bathroom and pretend to wipe herself down to get rid of the slight tang of sweat and sex that had settled on her skin.

She did none of those things.

Louis came back into the room and helped Harry sit up to take a sip from the glass. She was chatting the whole time, Harry had no idea about what, but the steady stream of noise was helpful.

“Ready for the next step?” Louis asked wiggling her eyebrows up and down suggestively.

The _what_? “Are we—we’re not done?”

Louis reached a hand up and drew it through Harry’s tangled rat’s nest of hair. “Oh, no. Not yet.”

She climbed up off the bed again and opened a drawer to pull out a harness and a dildo.

“Is that a…?” Even after everything that had happened so far, Harry couldn’t bring herself to say it.

“Strap-on,” Louis said nonchalantly as she put one foot and then the other into the harness and pulled it up around her waist. Harry watched with fascination as she adjusted the straps and double checked that the cobalt blue dildo was situated correctly. It wasn’t very large, but it had an interesting curve to it. And the blue did make it a little less intimidating.

Louis reached back into the drawer and pulled out a small bullet vibrator that she tucked into a small pocket behind where the dildo protruded out, and it dawned on Harry that it would sit over Louis clit and was probably for Louis’ own pleasure. Something Harry had barely even considered.

Her hands flew to her lips. “Oh, gosh. I’m so sorry.”

Louis froze. “Sorry?”

“I haven’t done anything about you. Do you want to get off?” Harry offered, even though she didn’t have the slightest clue how to effectively pleasure a woman, especially given how altered her view on sex had become over the course of the day.

Louis reached down to switch on the bullet vibrator and grab a bottle of lube before stalking back over towards Harry on the bed. “This will feel good for both of us.”

She gripped Harry’s hips and helped her flip onto her stomach, before drawing her hips back up until she was correctly positioned on her hands and knees.

“We’re going to start this way, okay?”

“Yeah,” Harry breathed out as she felt Louis’ fingers touch her somehow still throbbing lips. The pads of her fingers lifted off before returning with a much colder liquid. Harry’s hips twitched away from the sensation.

“I know, love, but the lube will help.”

“Okay,” Harry agreed as she willed her hips to stay still.

Louis’ lubed up fingers slid back into her pussy easily after everything they had done earlier, and she gave a few quick pumps. The new angle was interesting for Harry and she tried to latch onto a single tangible feeling, but it was difficult when Louis was moving so efficiently.

“Ahh,” Harry hissed as she felt the tip of the strap-on enter her smoothly. She had never tried a dildo on her own, so the unforgiving shape felt odd at first as Louis continued to press forward.

Even though it hadn’t looked that large in the harness, it felt like the curved body of it went on forever as it filled Harry up so completely. She could feel the flare of the base and the heat of Louis’ thighs against her own.

Harry’s heart began to sink as the shape of the dildo settled within her. It didn't feel like anything special, but earlier Louis had proven to her that she should give head a shot, she should keep an open mind about the strap-on.

“That’s it, love,” Louis’ hands roamed all over Harry’s back willing her muscles to relax and let go of the tension they were holding.

Harry did quite like the feeling of being full and the comforting presence of Louis’ behind her. She certainly felt more comfortable than when she had tried this position with her previous boyfriends.

Louis began to retreat, moving for the first time, and Harry could feel the drag of the dildo but it wasn’t until Louis' sudden thrust forward that Harry saw stars.

She had heard about the g-spot before, sure. What girl who grew up in the nineties hadn’t read Cosmo at least once? But she always thought it was a weird, foreign concept, and didn’t see the point of all the articles and quizzes and nonsense.

She got it now.

The steady rhythm Louis maintained slammed the dildo time and time again against that spot inside Harry that lit her up from the inside out. Amazingly, it was an entirely different sort of pleasure than the kind she had gotten from Louis sucking her clit or playing with her nipples.

It was like different flavors of ice cream. They all brought her pleasure, but each one brought her there a different way.

And Louis was unrelenting in her quest to get her back there. She had started slow and steady but built up pretty quickly until she was solidly pounding Harry. At some point, Harry's elbows gave out, and she didn’t have the strength to hold her torso up anymore as Louis took and took and took.

Louis gripped her hips so hard she was definitely going to have bruises all over her body the next day and she didn’t even care. She was reveling in it.

Her first orgasm came quickly, but Louis didn’t stop this time. When Harry started to moan from sensitivity, Louis pulled out to flip her over onto her back again before re-entering her.

“Oooh,” Harry moaned again as the dildo hit an entirely new place inside her. “Louis, I can’t,” she whined as another arc of ecstasy shot through her.

“Yes, you can, love. I know you can do it.”

“Okay,” Harry acquiesced easily as she let her head drop back onto the pillow.

Louis threw her head back and laughed even as she continued to pound into Harry.

She continued on like that through Harry’s second and third orgasm. Eventually, Harry completely lost track of how many times she had come over the course of the afternoon. Black was white, up was down, and she had taken up permanent residence in Wonderland.

Finally, Louis announced that she was going to come, so she pressed the dildo as deep as she could into until Harry's pussy until the flared base stretched her entrance and they could both feel the vibrations from the bullet in her harness.

Harry could only barely feel them, but she could tell from Louis’ face that they were much more acute for her behind the base of the dildo.

Louis reached down and began furiously rubbing Harry’s clit, intent on taking her over the edge with her one last time.

 

When they were finally done, Harry’s bones felt like they had left her body. She thought she had melted before, but it was nothing compared to the liquified feeling of her limbs now.

Louis detached her harness with a smug sort of satisfaction that was far hotter than it had any business being.

The gesture might have even made Harry hot under the collar if she hadn’t been so certain that Louis had fucked any horniness right out of her.

She felt heavy and weightless all at once like she could both run a marathon and sleep for a million years.

“Holy shit,” she whispered as she stared at Louis’ ceiling waiting for her heartbeat to slow down. Once again, Louis laughed that flat, brash laugh of hers.

For all that Harry was satisfied beyond earthly recognition, what she was really surprised about was how much fun she and Louis had throughout the course of the afternoon. She had felt a little useless during the sex portion of the day, but their conversations otherwise—before, after, and in between rounds—were actually quite lovely.

That was what stayed with Harry well into the evening as she called an Uber home and then later drew herself a hot bath to help with any soreness. The water grew tepid as she turned the whole encounter over and over in her mind - or at least the parts she could remember. She was pretty sure she blacked out a few times.

At the outset, she hadn’t expected to go through with anything she had done today, had never expected to be attracted to a woman in any way either sexually or romantically.

But there she was sitting in the bathtub, a changed woman.

 

Three days later, Harry was getting twitchy.

The thing was, the past three days had been amazing. More than amazing. She had felt well rested, refreshed.

And really fucking horny.

Louis had gotten her addicted, and she needed it.

She had Louis’ phone number, but she wasn’t quite sure what she wanted to do with it yet. Niall had been trying to get her to talk about what had happened over the weekend, and Harry had finally broken down and told her all about how amazing it was over text so she didn’t have to say it out loud in the office again.

**Harry** : _would it be too thirsty to ask her to fuck me again tonight? or should i play it cool..._

**Niall** : _text her_

That was all the convincing Harry needed. She would do both; start off playing it cool, then ease into asking for it.

**Harry** : _hey_

Nice and simple, the message gave nothing away.

Five minutes went by… Then ten. Louis was probably at work like a normal person and not staring down her phone waiting for it to ring. That was why she wasn’t responding.

Fifteen minutes later Harry heard her phone vibrate in her desk drawer, and she refused to admit how fast she lunged for it.

**Louis** : _you need it again already, huh? ;)_

Harry’s body went up in flames. Oh, God. She had not been as subtle as she thought.

For self-preservation and modesty’s sake, she considered denying it and pretending like she was just texting Louis as a friend.

But she really did need it.

**Harry** : _first of all… yes. I do_.

**Louis** : _Ha_

**Harry** : _second of all… what kind of take-out do you want? i’ll buy_

**Louis** : _sandwiches work. see you at 8._


	2. Feel the Pressure of Your Fingertips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis have been hooking up consistently since their first afternoon together, but Harry is starting to develop deeper feelings for Louis and has no idea if Louis feels the same way.
> 
> Taking a chance, she asks Louis out on their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say for myself... again.
> 
> More adventures with pillow princess Harry except this time there is no pillow. Really Harry just shows up to her date looking like an aesthetic wet dream and Louis responds accordingly.

Harry had been sick for a week, laid out flat with the flu. She had missed so much work and there was so much she needed to catch up on, but she barely even had the chance before she was supposed to be going on vacation with her family for two weeks.

They had gone on a trek around South America together. They hiked Machu Picchu, went dancing in Buenos Aires, and managed to hit what felt like absolutely everything in between. It had all been so much fun, but it had also been a complete and total blur.

When she went back to work after that, her workload was even worse than before. Her boss had been lovely in trying not to push her or make her feel bad. His philosophy was that vacations were planned, but illness was not and that wasn't her fault at all. Getting behind on her work had been a series of falling dominoes that she had no control over. The fact that he was being so lovely about it just made it worse to some degree.

It took her two long weeks of doing ten, eleven, twelve hour days to get back to where she needed to be.

At that point, it had been six weeks since she and Louis had seen each other, but Harry wasn’t even the first person to notice.

“Have you talked to Louis lately?” Niall asked her one day at lunch.

Harry scrunched her nose as she tried to bury her smile. “No. I mean we’ve texted a bit, and she reacted to all of my Instagram stories from vacation.”

“You need to get laid.”

Harry choked on her water. Having lunch with Niall was hazardous to her health. 

“What?” she asked after she had recovered. “You have  _ got _ to stop startling me like that.”

“Startling? I’m just talking to you,” Niall replied, her brow furrowed. “Anyway, that’s not the point. The point is you.”

“I’m fine, Niall,” Harry sighed as she speared a crouton and was disappointed by the lack of crunch when she bit down on it. Soggy croutons were the worst.

Niall poked the muscles just above Harry's shoulder. “You’re not fine, you’re tense.”

“I’m not tense.”

Niall poked again. “Tense.”

“Maybe that’s because you’re poking me, and yelling in the cafeteria about how I need to get laid—again,” Harry hissed.

Niall shrugged and got up to put her tray away. “I’ll take care of it!” she called over her shoulder.

“This cannot be happening again,” Harry groaned.

She did  _ not  _ need Niall to run interference with her… friend... with benefits for her. Or whatever Louis was. They hadn’t really discussed that before, they just kind of hooked up occasionally.

Before she got the flu, it had been more than occasionally, it had been downright regularly, but everything with work had been so stressful, and they had just kind of let the lack of communication snowball from there.

She quickly shot off a text to Niall who had already beat her to the elevator and up to her office.

**Harry** : Stop it. Don't say anything.

**Niall** : Stop what?

Harry rolled her eyes before opening up her text string with Louis. 

Two weeks since the last meme and response. It really had been awhile.

**Harry** : Hey

The thing was, Harry had missed her. Louis was vibrant, amazing, and so much fun. Harry had never really known anyone like her before. Part of the reason why she had let communication drop the way it had was a niggling fear that had planted itself in her mind. 

She had no idea what Louis wanted out of their arrangement. The sex was great. Amazing, even. The best sex Harry had ever had in her life, but she had gotten addicted to it. Addicted to Louis, the way Louis made her feel both in bed and outside of it. And that was the sort of person Louis was; fun, free-spirited,  _ casu al . _

There had been absolutely no indication from Louis that she wanted it to be anything more than what it was, so Harry had let herself take the out.

**Louis** : hey :)

She took a deep breath. Nothing was ever going to give if she didn’t at least try.

**Harry** : Do you want to get dinner tonight?

She had never asked Louis out before. They only really ever met up at Louis’ place to hook up. Her heart pounded as she locked her phone and stepped off the elevator. She tucked it in the front pocket of her slacks so she would be able to feel the vibration if Louis responded.

Harry could feel the weight of her phone as she waited, and waited, and waited. Five minutes went by before she finally got a response.

**Louis** : sure. where?

It wasn’t exactly the enthusiastic response Harry had been hoping for when she set out.

**Harry** : 21st Amendment?

She picked a pub near her apartment that was dark and intimate with a fireplace and good food. The high booths might allow them a little bit of privacy. 

**Louis** : yeah! around 8?

**Harry** : Sounds good :)

That would give her enough time to go home after work and get ready before they met up. She hadn’t exactly been ready for a date before she left the house that day.

Harry could barely concentrate for the rest of the day. Either she was going to end up with a girlfriend, or an officially labeled friend with benefits depending on what Louis wanted, but either way, she was going to get laid.

With that end in mind, she spent the hours until she could leave cataloging her wardrobe in her head.

When she landed on an outfit decision in her head around 4:30, she ended up just packing up early and heading out anyway.

 

After she had showered and put a little bit of makeup on—it was a date, sure, but she also wanted to look good when it wore off—she donned her special outfit.

As she descended the stairs of her building Harry could feel the lace of her bralette under her arms around the sides of her breasts. She normally wore plain bras to work, so her awareness of the new fabric sensation was heightened.

The barest hint of the lace pattern was visible under her lightweight white t-shirt, just the way she wanted it. 

What she was most worried about, was the skirt. It was one of those skirts that had suspenders and the waistline sat right up above her natural waist. The skirt itself was super twirly. Thinking about the skirt—that she had tested in the mirror in her bedroom—made her hand clamp down on the fabric as she held it tight against her thighs. 

The hem only came about halfway to her knees, and she had some thigh high socks on to protect her legs from the slight chill that still lingered in the air. The problem was that in addition to the thigh highs, as a sexy treat for Louis, she had decided to forego her underwear.

She took a deep breath before she opened the front door of the building and began walking down the street toward the pub. 

Harry immediately felt the breeze whisper across where she should have been protected from the elements, and then the hem of the skirt brushed across the sensitive skin on the backs of her thighs.

Embarrassingly, she could feel cooler patches on her skin where the wind highlighted just how wet she was already.

Niall had been right, she definitely needed to get laid. But before the night was over, she and Louis also needed to decide where they went from there. Harry knew she would take Louis any way she could get her, even if that meant giving up the idea of a traditional relationship with her.

 

Louis was already there when Harry walked into the pub, and the waitress led Harry right to her. She had gotten a corner booth in the back with high sides, that closed them off from the rest of the world, just like Harry pictured when she chose the restaurant.

Too excited for her own good, Harry leaned down and pressed a lingering kiss to Louis' cheek before she ducked into the booth and scooched over until she was sitting as close to Louis as she possibly could.

Harry’s cheeks hurt she was smiling so wide. The time away from Louis—the out she had given herself—did nothing to diminish the effect Louis’ presence had on her. 

Louis was smiling back but it didn’t quite meet her eyes. “Hello,” she said softly, leaning her elbows on the table in front of her chest. “I’m glad we decided to do this.”

Her voice sounded a bit sad, and it immediately put a damper on Harry’s good mood. “Hi,” she replied, afraid now that for all her sexy outfit and desire to get laid, Louis wasn’t on the same page.

“Been awhile,” Louis said to fill the silence of Harry not saying anything else.

Harry bit her lip and crossed her legs, feeling more exposed now than ever. “I’m sorry about that, I got sick and then I was swamped at work.”

Louis continued to stare at her, watching as Harry kept chewing on her bottom lip. 

With Louis appearing unwilling to say anything else, apparently, it was now or never. “Look, Louis, the truth is I missed you like crazy. I was trying to figure myself out, and what I figured out is that I want you.”

Harry exhaled heavily when she was done.

“You want me? Or you want to be with me?” Louis’ expression gave nothing away but she flicked her head to the right to fix her bangs, which Harry knew meant she was nervous.

Harry purposefully looked her in the eye to make sure her message was clear. “I want to be with you. Just you. Exclusively.”

Finally, a real smile broke out across Louis’ face. Harry’s heart skipped a beat but she couldn’t get ahead of herself. 

“That’s, um. That’s great, Harry,” Louis said as she cleared her throat to steady her voice. “I want to be with you too.”

Hope soared in her chest. “You do?”

“Of course I do!” Louis blurted out. “God, you’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met.”

“Me?” Harry pointed to her chest.

Instead of answering Louis lifted her hand and cupped Harry’s jaw before leaning in to press a kiss to her lips. “Yes, you.”

Harry drew her back and languorously kissed her again now that she could. Deliriously happy and emboldened by the possessive way Louis was holding her, Harry swiped her tongue across Louis’ bottom lip practically begging to be let inside. Louis teased her, held her back for a moment before sliding her lips open.

Lost in the warmth of Louis’ mouth and the steady press of her hands on her skin, Harry almost missed someone clearing their throat.

Both she and Louis were dazed when they pulled apart to acknowledge the waitress.

“Drinks?” the girl squeaked out, clearly uncomfortable with having to interrupt them.

Harry’s brain was completely filled with static, and she could only blink at the girl as she tried to register what she was saying.

Louis, at least, had her head on straight. “Two IPAs?” Louis checked with Harry waiting for a nod before she continued. “A grilled cheese and… I’m pretty sure you said you like grilled chicken caesar salads before. Are you okay with salad, baby?”

Harry’s knees went weak, and she was thankful she was already sitting down. “Um… salad. Yeah.”

The girl started to turn away when Harry remembered that beer makes her feel gassy and bloated sometimes which definitely did not help with the rest of the plans she had for the evening. “Wait, no! Red wine please.” 

As soon as the waitress was gone again, Harry pounced on Louis, bringing them right back to where they were.

“That was the hottest thing ever,” she exhaled into Louis’ mouth.

Louis snorted softly. “What was?”

Harry began trailing her lips down Louis’ neck. “Remembered my favorite food. Ordered for me _in a good way,_ ” she added. “Called me ‘baby.’” 

Louis blushed all the way down her neck and Harry could feel the skin get hotter under her lips. “That just kind of slipped out.”

Harry slid her arms around Louis’ neck as best she could in the awkward corner space. “How long do we have to stay here?”

She needed Louis naked as soon as possible.

Louis raised her eyebrow at Harry. “We just ordered our food.”

“Fine.” Harry huffed and leaned back in her seat reaching for the water she hadn’t even seen until that moment because she had been too distracted by Louis.

The movement and the way Harry was sitting must have exposed her outfit enough for Louis to reach down and tug on the hem of her skirt. Harry practically purred in contentment. Louis didn’t even realize the surprises she had waiting for her.

“I was going to try and be cool and distant, and then you walked in wearing this little sex kitten outfit. Practically gave me a heart attack,” Louis said continuing to play with the hem of the skirt.

Harry was still leaning against the back of the booth trying not to think about how aroused she was. She was almost successful in gaining control, but then Louis dragged the tip of her finger across the bare skin between her hem and the tops of her thigh high socks—the only exposed skin on her legs—before she hooked the tip of her finger under the top of one sock and tugged.

The momentum of the tight sock pulling against her leg made it shift a bit and Harry let her knees splay open naturally, following the movement.

She let Louis play for another moment or so before she leaned back into her space and nosed at the soft hair just above her ear.

“I’m not wearing anything under the skirt,” she whispered.

Louis’ hand on her thigh froze.

“Here are your drinks!” The waitress’ voice was overly bright and startling as it cut through the dim space that was filled with a new tension. “Here’s your salad, aaaaand your grilled cheese,” she added as she placed the plate down in front of Louis.

“Thanks,” Harry managed. She was so horny, she was pretty sure she was going to burst into flames at any moment.

Louis was still frozen in shock as the girl walked away. As soon as she was out of sight, Harry cleared her throat.

“Louis?”

Her name must have snapped Louis out of her stupor because she sprang into action, walking her fingers up Harry’s thigh and under the fabric of her skirt. The pads of her fingers were rough against Harry’s softest skin, but she moved with a surety that sent a thrill up Harry’s spine the same way hearing Louis call her ‘baby’ had.

Louis knew Harry’s body better than anyone in the entire world, including all of her ex-boyfriends, and even Harry herself sometimes.

It took Louis little effort at all to reach Harry’s pubic mound to find that she was telling the truth about not wearing any underwear.

Louis swore under her breath, shifting her forefingers immediately until they pressed against either side of Harry’s clit and began to roll it back and forth. She wasn’t wasting any time. 

Harry didn’t blame her for going straight in given her clit’s lack of sensitivity.

“Louis,” Harry whimpered.

Louis’ body was open and relaxed facing the rest of the room while her right hand was under Harry’s skirt, playing her body like a fiddle. “Hush, baby, don’t want everybody else to know what you’re doing.”

Harry gasped audibly and her pussy clenched so hard she almost doubled over. 

“Hmm,” Louis hummed like Harry had just said something mundane about the weather. “Well, that’s new.”

The fingers that were tormenting Harry’s clit ramped up their speed and strength. Louis had tried this technique with Harry before, and it had worked. Not as well as Louis’ going down on her, but it had worked. Being in public felt like it had amplified everything tenfold.

All Harry could do was sit there and take what Louis gave her in a room full of people laughing, talking, enjoying their dinners.

The rolling sensations she felt every time Louis went after her clit like that began to grow.

Harry sucked a breath in through her teeth as she closed her eyes and let her head loll back against the dark wood of the booth wall. She shifted her hips, rolling them back and opening them up as much as possible to the feeling Louis was creating within her. 

“Pick up your fork, baby. Don’t you want your salad?”

Harry’s eyes shot open to see that Louis was casually holding half of her grilled cheese in her left hand while she sent Harry soaring with her right.

With as much effort as she could muster, Harry reached for her fork and lifted it up off the table. It was a comical, useless effort, though, given how far away Harry was sitting from the edge of the table and her plate. 

As soon as the utensil was in Harry’s hand, Louis plunged two fingers into her pussy. It had been at least six weeks since she and Louis had used one of her dildos, and she hadn’t even fingered herself since then, so even with two fingers, Harry felt wonderfully  _ full . _

“Yes,” she hissed letting the fork drop back down with a clatter and leaning her head against the booth again.

“The waitress is coming,” Louis breathed.

Harry’s pussy clenched violently again as the adrenaline spiked through her, except this time she spasmed around Louis’ fingers.

Cool as a cucumber as she pumped her fingers in and out of Harry’s pussy under the table, Louis let the waitress know everything tasted great when she asked, breezing by them to continue checking on her other tables.

Her other tables around them that were filled with people because the place had filled up and was absolutely packed.

“Pinch your nipples,” Louis said darkly.

Harry keened and reached her hands up without question. Because of the fabric of her bralette, she couldn’t get a good grip them, but they were tight enough with arousal that she could hook her fingers on the edges of them which was close enough.

“Lift your foot up on the bench,” Louis commanded next. Harry bent her right knee and let the rubber sole of her shoe catch on the worn wood and her shin lean on the edge of the table, leaving her left leg down and her pussy still completely open to Louis’ mercy below the surface.

Louis pulled her fingers out of Harry and began furiously rubbing her clit. Harry gripped the shifting bicep of her right arm like it was her lifeline. With Harry’s knee popped up and the way Louis’ arm was moving, if anyone happened to look up at them or walk by they would know exactly what Louis was doing. 

Harry wouldn't have been able to tell if anyone did, though, because she squeezed her eyes shut tight against the onslaught of her orgasm. 

She clamped her teeth down hard on her lip to keep herself from crying out.

Louis slowed down the circles she was making on Harry's clit, letting her ride out the aftershocks. Harry had slumped completely in the booth and her head had slid down until it was resting on Louis’ shoulder.

“Holy shit,” she turned her face until it was buried in Louis’ neck and mumbled into the fabric of her t-shirt.

Louis laughed softly and leaned over to take a bite of her grilled cheese. How could she  _ eat _ at a time like this? Harry had ascended.

With her right hand, Louis stopped touching Harry’s clit but slid her fingers down until they were buried in her pussy. Harry once again felt comfortably full and she wasn’t about to ask her to take them out any time soon.

“Put your leg down, baby.”

Suddenly remembering the state she was in, Harry carefully let her knee drop to the side and unbent her leg under the table shaking it out a few times to get the circulation back.

“We need to get out of here,” Harry croaked out, her voice positively shredded from trying to keep herself from making any noise. She ended on a gasp as Louis shifted her fingers within her.

Louis laughed again, the skin around her eyes crinkling. Harry couldn’t help herself and lifted her hand up to smooth them out with the tips of her fingers.

“I love it when you smile like that,” she murmured.

“Get one orgasm under your belt and you turn sappy,” Louis said as she blushed and took another bite of her grilled cheese.

Harry giggled, before remembering that Louis’ fingers were  _ still inside her _ _._ The movement from her laughter made her taper off with a moan.

“Can you actually eat your dinner? Or do you need me to stop?”

Leaning forward, she picked her fork up again. “Do I have to?” she asked mixing the chicken into the rest of the greens from where it was laying across the top.

“I’ve got plans for you, you need your strength,” Louis said casually as though it didn’t send a thrill through Harry and make her clench around her fingers again.

She put all the effort she could into gathering a bite and shoving it in her mouth. When she was done chewing, she turned to Louis. “When we’re done here, I want to take you to my place.”

Louis leaned in to kiss her and Harry could taste the butter from her grilled cheese. She couldn’t have stopped smiling if she tried.

“Let’s get the check.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Please let me know if you have any other situations you want me to throw them into.


End file.
